


Meaning

by kinna



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, after lion heart, idk how tags works, my heart is soft, practicing, soft, the meaning of love, what are adittional tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinna/pseuds/kinna
Summary: ".. Like, you're in love or something."Leo's not the type to take things that seriously, especially when he's composing. But at this time, Ritsu's words stuck inside his head and left him wondering if he really loves Sena or not.The answer was very unclear, but slowly, he finds it





	Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> henlo, kinna here.
> 
> i made my account just recently and this is my first fanfiction!! english is not my native language, so if there's any grammatical mistakes, i'm so sorry. feel free to correct them tho! 
> 
> enjoy the izuleo food i made. i hope you like it!

"You know," Ritsu started, slowly raising his head, "I don't know if you realize this, but, you seem kind of.. off.. whenever you're with Secchan."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "With Sena? What do you mean?"

Ritsu's eyebrows are slightly raised, surprised. Normally, Leo wouldn't even hear him, nor respond to him, especially when he's composing. Ritsu continues, "You seem more.. happier, I guess? You somehow look like you're in love or something."

Leo tilted his head and hum quietly as he thinks. He didn't quite get what Ritsu means, as he always repeated on how much he loves Knights and says "I love you"-s to each member almost every day. Was Ritsu talking about a different kind meaning of 'love'? Was there any more meaning after all? Leo's body slowly drifted to Ritsu's side, eyes staring nowhere as he continued to spaced out. Ritsu flinched and sighed as he gets up. "As I thought, you'd probably don't understand or heard me that much."

"Well, it was fun talking to you, I guess. " he yawned, "Even though we barely have any conversation at all."

And so, he drifted to sleep.

Ritsu's words, for some reason, stuck inside Leo's head. The fragments from his words stick to him like a plague and show up on random occasions. His words linger and cover up his 'inspiration' whenever he had to compose. It grows him nuts--but it also made him curious. 

"In love, huh?" Leo mumbled, "I always love Sena, isn't that clear enough, though?"

𝘖𝘳 𝘥𝘰 𝘪, 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺? Leo thought. 𝘋𝘰 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦? 

Leo looked down, his eyebrows furrowed. He stared at his unfinished piece as he thinks harder. Air surrounding him turns cold, and his fingers slightly twitched. 

𝘞𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥, 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 '𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦'? 𝘖𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘻𝘦? 

"Have I been lying to myself, all this time?"

 

Days passed by, and the school went as usual. Knights, along with other units, performed in an A1 Dreamfest. Just like they always do, they own the stage with immense power. Their stage presence dragged all of the audience's eyes. And with that skill of dancing and singing, it's no wonder they got into first place. 

Leo panted heavily as he admired the view in front of him. Mountains of people, holding their lightstick which created a blurry, untidy rainbow glow. 

He made this.

They made this.

"You did it, Ou-sama."

Leo turned, 

—and there he is.

With his slightly wet, gray locks of hair, and cyan eyes that shine. Izumi smiled softly, his usual irritated face vanished. Leo stared at him, taking every bit of this view and turning it into an unfinished melody. He stayed put as he recollected his thoughts.

Ever since he secluded himself from the world, walking away and left Knights to everyone, he never thought he'll be in this place.

He never thought a villain like him would deserve something like acceptance or a gift to be on stage. He never knew he could continue working as Knights--as a leader, even. He never discovered that he'll experience this great feeling together.

He never discovered that he'll experience all this with Izumi.

"Oi, Ou-sama, what's wrong with you?"

And so, with no thoughts running, Leo threw himself at him. Ignoring all the complaints and curses launched at him. Leo laughed as tears fell from his eyes. 

"Ou-sama, what are you-" 

"This is great, Sena!" Leo cried, "I'm so grateful to be here! Being on stage, or simply being with everyone—especially you, Sena—inspiration just flowed so intensely I got overly excited~!"

The redhead gazed at him with sparkles dancing in his eyes, "Seenaa~ I love you!"

And for the first time, he felt.. different. There's a weird feeling growing up in his chest, his hands felt warm. Suddenly, hugging Sena doesn't feel.. that enough.

It was both a nice and confusing feeling, but now, that doesn’t matter. What matters is how he’ll treasure moments like this forever.

"Wha-" Sena flinched, a faint of pink dust performing at his cheeks, "What are you talking about?!"

Leo gave him a tender smile, tightening up their hug and leaning over his shoulder. He muffled in a whisper, "I'm so grateful, I'm so grateful to have met you, Sena."

Izumi's breathing stopped as the cheers go on. It's a faint whisper, but he could hear it very clearly. Izumi patted his head, gently playing with his hair. He then responds with a slightly shaky voice, almost drowned out by the sounds of the crowds.

".. Me too, Leo-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> ay yo we meet again
> 
> how was it? put your thoughts down below if you want to! critiques are open btw
> 
> thank you so so much for reading! as i said before, this is my first time writing and ff and i'm still a beginner so,, there's probably a few mistakes kjjhjb
> 
> but still, thanks for reading~! ily


End file.
